The Puppet Blaster (Revisited Series)
The Puppet Blaster is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited. places several children under his power.]] Plot King Mondo turns Puppetman, the robot companion of Captain Pete, into a monster that can make little kids misbehaving servants for the Machine Empire. Alpha eventually fights Puppetman one-on-one, but the Machinne Empire dishonorably sends down Cogs to uneven the young robot's odds. Synopsis to be added Cast *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank *Barbara Goodson as Orbus (voice) *Bruce Block as Captain Pete *Paul Pistore as Puppetman (voice) Quotes *'Kat': Cogs? What are they doing here? ---- *'Rocky': We've gotta do something. *'Tommy': No, we've gotta wait until we make it to your first move. *'Rocky': We can't just sit here. *'Tommy': The kids could get hurt. ---- *'Kat': What did they want? *'Tommy': I don't know. Their attacking yet. ---- *'Kat': I don't get it. --- *'Tommy': Let's contact Zordon. ---- *'Kat': What is wrong with these kids? ---- *'Captain Pete': Hold on a minute. Stop this. What's going on? ---- *'Tommy': Oh, man. Their going nuts out there. Zordon, this is Tommy. Do you read me? *'Zordon': Yes, Tommy, I read you. *'Alpha 5': It's there a problem? *'Tommy': Something happening to those kids. Their out of control. *'Billy': Well, let me check the computer, but uh it is possible that their been under some kind of hypnotic spell. Yeah. It's been trace back to a large robot some kind of. ---- *'Kat': Look, guys, it's coming from out there. *'Tommy': We're on it, Billy. Contact the others and tell them we meet us here. *'Adam': We read you. *'Billy': Adam, there's something wrong in the Youth Center. The other guys need you right away. *'Tanya': We're on our way. ---- *''Ernie': Knock it off! What's wrong with you kids? Help! Power Rangers! ---- *'Tanya': What, what's going on? *'Adam': I don't know. I've never seen like it. *'Tommy': It's time. We'll pull the cord to this clown. *'Kat': Zeo Ranger 1 – Pink! *(Kat transform into Pink Zeo Ranger) *'Tanya': Zeo Ranger 2 – Yellow! *(Tanya transform into Yellow Zeo Ranger) *'Rocky': Zeo Ranger 3 – Blue! *(Rocky transform into Blue Zeo Ranger) *'Adam': Zeo Ranger 4 – Green! *(Adam transform into Green Zeo Ranger) *'Tommy': Zeo Ranger 5 – Red! *(Tommy tansform into Red Zeo Ranger) *'Red Zeo Ranger': Alright, Puppetman, whatever you think you're doing with these kids ends now. You undertand me? ---- *'Blue Zeo Ranger': I don't think so, big guy. We didn't come here for a show. We're here to take you down. *'Red Zeo Ranger': Yeah. *'Puppetman': You can try, But first, you'll have to get through my army. ---- *'Blue Zeo Ranger': Gotta stop those kids without hurt. *'Yellow Zeo Ranger': But, how? ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger': Come on. Come on, guys. We better thinking something fast. ---- *'Puppetman': Go get them, kids. ---- *'Pink Zeo Ranger': Wait. Where he's going? *'Red Zeo Ranger': I don't know. We better get to the power chamber. And see what's going on. *'All': Right! ---- *'Rocky': We've gotta stop this transmission. *'Billy': I think we have something that could help. Alpha and I been working on a new device. That might be able to break up the frequency. *'Alpha 5': Yes. The Defender Wheel is design to spin. And is certain RPM. That should counter the frequency of the Puppetman. It should be absolutely perfect. *'Billy': It's loaded up in the Zeo Zord, Tommy. *'Tommy': Thanks, Billy. Guys, we've gotta move. Back to action. ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger': I don't think so. ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger': Time to try out the new Defender Wheel. Taking out for a spin. Engaged, Defender Wheel. Now! ---- *'All': Zeo Rangers! ---- *'Ernie': Thank goodness. ---- *'All': We need Zeo Zord, power now! ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger': Let's do it! ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger': Zeo 5 Battle Helmet, activate! ---- *'Yellow Zeo Ranger': Zeo 2 Battle Helmet, activate! ---- *'Green Zeo Ranger': Zeo 4 Battle Helmet, activate! ---- *'Billy': I think I found something. ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger': Got it, Billy. Notes *Debut of the Defender Wheel. *First time the Zeo Power Pods in sword mode are used in battle. *The puppet robot throws a bucket of water on one of the Cogs, shorting him out, as opposed to a previous episode where several of them traveled through a small pond and had no problems with it. *Alpha fights Puppetman one on one in this episode. *Captain Pete is a parody of Pee-wee Herman. One of the elements of his show, the "secret word" element, is taken directly from ''Pee-wee's Playhouse. It is thus the first reference to Playhouse in PR Revisited. The second is the videophone system on the Megaship and ''Terra Venture'' space colony being based on the Playhouse's (and, in effect, all of Puppetland's) Picturephone system. **Another Playhouse reference occurs in the viewing audience itself. Conky 2000 is seen as an audience member, granted a more humanoid form. Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Category:Episode